The Rise of Omega N
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: In this AU, Naruto was destined for darkness. So Kami, Shinigami, and Yami bring Twenty-One beings, monsters and humans. Granting them a chance (for some) redemption, the group of humans and monsters are sent to Naruto's seal/mind with the intent to give Naruto a brighter future. This is the story of Naruto Dreemurr. Powerful, Genius Naruto. High Possible Harem. Hiatus.
1. The SOUL Shinobi is Born

There was a black void. Then, there was a white light in the center of the darkness until it dispersed, revealing a bunch of creatures and humans. There were eleven monsters and ten humans. The monsters were known as Flowey, Toriel Dreemurr, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet, Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, and W. D. Gaster. The ten humans were known as Frisk, Alicia (Patience), Nicholas (Bravery), Jessica (Integrity), Daniel (Perseverance), Amelia (Kindness), Cody (Justice), Chara, Bete Noire (w/ her partner, Akumu), and Victoria (Hate).

The twenty-one people there began to look around and at each other and most of them went on guard. Toriel and Sans stood to protect the humans (excluding Chara, Bete, and Victoria), Undyne and Asgore went to the defense, Flowey went to be with Frisk in fear of Chara, Chara raised her blade and went to defend Asriel, etc. etc.

" _ **Enough of that."**_ An angelic and mothering voice stated to everyone.

Everyone turned to the source and see Kami with Shinigami and Yami.

" _ **We summoned your souls here for a reason."**_ Yami said to them.

The humans and monsters looked at each other before dropping their stances but they were cautious of each other. They turned to the three deities in front of them.

"So, I thought we all died." Sans said to them "How are we here?"

" _ **You all did die."**_ Shinigami said to them, causing everyone to look at him with surprise " _ **However, I summoned your souls here. While most of you are innocent, not**_ **all** _ **of you are innocent."**_

"Then why gather all of us here?" Toriel asked to them "Why bring all of us together if some of us are not so innocent."

" _ **We have discussed it for a bit after your world's end. And we have come with the conclusion that there are some of you who would want to be redeemed."**_ Kami said as she looked at Chara, Victoria, Bete, Flowey, and even Asgore, which those five were looking sad about the mention of their sins before looking with hope of redemption.

"How can we redeem ourselves?" Chara asked to the three deities.

" _ **There is a boy known as the Child of Prophecy."**_ Yami said to them, getting their attention " _ **The Child of Prophecy would change the shinobi world forever, either for the good or for the bad. However, something has happened and the prophecy has been driven off course, resulting in the creation of an Alternate Universe, one of which the poor boy, should we not alter it, be a slaved weapon for the corrupted Konoha."**_

That caused a lot of gasps from everyone around with a few shedding tears for the poor boy's fate.

"What kind of monsters would do that to a child!?" Undyne shouted in anger at the very idea of turning a living person into a weapon against their will, not even Asgore was that heartless but he was close.

Shinigami nods " _ **That is why we are sending you to the Child of Prophecy. Since this is a AU and not the original, whatever happens will be entirely up to the boy. However, we are sending you to this boy to teach him everything you know and even stay with him to completely change the world in your and the boy's own way."**_

"He will be our successor?" Bete asked to them.

Kami nodded " _ **In a way of thinking. Do you agree?"**_

They looked at each other before nodding, making the three deities smile. Then, they sent them to their host and future successor.

* * *

The monsters and humans found themselves inside a sewer. They began to look around, seeing the pipes that had blue and red pipes and the water was not that high and they were even on the water surface.

"What kind of a place is this?" Flowey asked, seeing that he was on the water and not in grass.

" **This happens to be my jailer's mind, parasite."** A deep rumbling voice stated from behind them.

They all turned around and see a giant cage door and then they see a pair of giant blood red eyes that had fox-like slits. And then they see red energy from within the darkness, giving the fox a silhouette of his giant appearance.

Flowey immediately hid behind Frisk and Chara in fear. The monsters along with Chara, Victoria, and Bete went onto their guard.

"So… I guess we can asume that can talk about our stories and why we are all here?" Sans asked to the fox.

The Kyuubi began to think before shrugging " **I don't see a reason why not to. Because, you just appeared so I can only guess you came here willingly."**

"I actually expected you to be more difficult." Asgore stated with confusion "Considering we're the intruders."

The Kyuubi pointed at the seal of the gate " **Well, I am sealed in here so I can't exactly fight you. The best I could is pierce you with my claws, but you are well beyond my reach."** The prove the point, Kyuubi thrusted one of his paws out and the claws were a foot long away from the monsters. Then Kyuubi pulls back his paws " **So what brings you twenty-one here?"**

"We were offered a deal of redemption so we can all go to the afterlife with smiles and see our loved ones together as a big family." Frisk said to the Kyuubi "While most of us are innocent, there are some of us are who are not and we are here to help them as well as the boy you have sealed inside."

The Kyuubi nods " **Alright, let me tell what has happened in the kit's life."**

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

The monsters and humans were shocked and horrified when they learned all the abuse he has taken in his life and all the suffering that was done to him. Some of them were crying at the misfortune of the boy.

The monsters tested the child's soul and learned that it was the combination of all the emotions, but without hate.

With some help, the mindscape was now the Underground with the Fox changing into an anthropomorphic nine tailed fox that was, surprisingly, female. She was now wearing a red kimono.

As they waited, they were talking about their lives in the Underground before going to the surface world. However, it changed when the door opened and they looked, seeing Papyrus and Sans with another human.

The human was a child of six years old. He wore a white shirt, blue shorts, black sandals, and he had sun-blessed yellow hair. He had whisker marks on his cheeks and he had cheerful and joyful blue eyes but also hiddenly held pain.

Toriel smiled when she saw the child "Hello my child, my name is Toriel." She greeted with a bow before smiling "I am a caretaker and adopted mother to all the other humans here."

"W-Where are we?" The young human child asked.

"We're in your mind, young one." Gaster answered with a smile.

"M-my mind?" The boy asked.

The Kyuubi nodded and she sat Naruto down to explain.

* * *

One Explanation Later…

After Kyuubi and Gaster explained about the situation of what was going on and everything, Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"W-why would you want to help me so much?" Naruto asked them "I don't even know any of you."

"We have seen your life and we have felt your pain and we wish that you gain a better life than the one you would be destined for." Toriel told Naruto in a caring tone.

"A HUMAN LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE IN THE DARKNESS OF YOUR HOME." Papyrus added.

Naruto began to cry tears of joy and he hugged Toriel and the others began to embrace him. As they embraced, they began to glow and Naruto's soul multicolored. There was red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue, purple, pink, and black and it was surrounded by a layer of a white.


	2. The Soul Restriction Approval System

_**Five Years Later…**_

Naruto was in the surface world and was the age of 11, working on a very special seal that he has been wanting to make for the last two years. He had come to call it "SOUL Approval", it is a Restriction System that only Naruto was allowed to use. The system's purpose was to purposely hold back all of his Monster Powers with only him releasing the system level by level.

With the seal came important seals, including new clothes, powers, and abilities. This was going to be the masterpiece of all seals, since this sealing matrix was so complex that it would take a master of Naruto's level to work on it.

The SOUL Approval system has four levels.

Level 3 was the base form of the soul. Naruto is able to use the human souls as the monster's soul powers was restricted to prevent some things from happening. His clothes matches similar to both Frisk and Chara's. He wore lime and cream colored striped shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and wore gloves that had steel platings on them. He also wore a cowboy hat on his head and a orange bandana around his neck. He had a holster that held a revolver gun and had a sheath for a knife. However, he wasn't alone. Flying around and with him was a bubble gum pink blob that has a face, known as Akumu (Kumu for short).

Level 2 is his ability to use the first half of his monster powers. Naruto can use the monster powers of Flowey, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Muffet, Alphys, and Mettaton. His appearance was now different, though Akumu was still with him. He wears an unzipped orange hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. While in this form, his personality is more to Sans, he can be very powerful on his own. When he uses his monster powers, his right eye is glowing red while his left eye is glowing blue (both eyes matches Sans' glowing eye appearance).

Level 1 is his ability to use the second half of his monsters powers, minus one. Naruto can use the monster powers of Undyne, Asgore, Omega Flowey, and W. D. Gaster. His appearance is similar to Gaster (from Glitchtale when he is fully materialized). He wears a dark grey coat that has a grey collar. He wore a black t-shirt and wears grey pants. He wears brown pants. His eyes still glow the same color as Level 2 when using his monster powers.

Also, in Level 1, Naruto has another form in this level known as True Hero form. In this form, his appearance is completely different. He wears black armor, a purple cape, boots with pointy shoes, and white gloves. On his chestpiece and gloves, he has a multicolor heart surrounded by a white layer. In this form, his personality is all seriousness, much like Undyne's in her Heroine (Undying) Form. With him, he has a long, red trident adorned with a flower.

Finally, Level 0. This level is where Naruto uses his ultimate power, the God of Hyperdeath. He wears a long, dark robe with white sleeves and the Delta Rune on the front, with a large collar and shoulder pads. This robe is similar to Asriel's in his God of Hyperdeath form. He also wears a locket similar to the Heart Locket. His eyes are white with black sclera and his fangs grow longer. Like Asriel, he also has a final form. Naruto's body becomes more geometric, his fangs are longer where he has razor sharp teeth, he has a pair of wings that is always changing color, and his lower body becomes sharp and heart-shaped. His form resembles to the Delta Rune, which looks like the "Angel of Death" from the prophecy. He doesn't use his Final Form unless absolutely necessary, so it is reserved as a last resort.

With so much power, people would be enforcing Naruto to be the weapon they want. So Naruto hid his power, only to use it when he needs to. But he told himself that he will use Level 0 when only absolutely necessary. This system, though, didn't lock away his family inside his head. They were there to provide him help and aid him should he require it. Also, Alexia (the Kyuubi) gave Naruto an immunity to genjutsu, whether it be from the weakest genjutsu to the strongest genjutsu.

Of course, the more levels he used, the more power he had access to, regardless the level he was on. So if he was on Level 1, he can still use Flowey's powers or the Human Souls. Also, he can commune with them and they help him at times.

During his two years, he had to train on how to use to utilize his powers and abilities. Naruto's new symbol was the Delta Rune, since he accepted being the adopted son of Toriel and Asgore, adopted brother to Frisk, Chara, and Asriel.

Naruto stopped his train of thought and looked at the time, it was almost time to go to school.

"Welp, better get there." Naruto said before he teleport. That was another feature of the Approval System. He is allowed to use Sans' teleportation, no matter the form, since it was so damn useful.

* * *

Naruto appeared in his classroom, in a dark corner of the room where nobody noticed him. Today was also graduation, while he did sleep, Daniel (Perseverance) kept notes and things of the lessons before showing Naruto.

After waiting for god knows how long, Iruka and Mizuki finally came in.

"Alright students, it is time for graduation." Iruka said as both he and Mizuki began to pass written tests.

Naruto got his and did it properly, after getting rid of the Genjutsu on it placed by Mizuki. He was smarter than any normal Nara and only Shikamaru and Shikaku knew this, so this was a cakewalk for Naruto. Once he finished, he began to nap alongside Shikamaru. When he was awoken, he was taken down to the practice field.

Naruto watched as the class throw their shurikens and kunai and hitting either good or bad. When Sasuke was up next, he scored near perfect, just slightly off.

"Naruto, you're turn." Iruka said.

Naruto stepped up before looking at Iruka "Hey Iruka-sensei, I was just wondering."

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka asked to his student.

"Do I really need to use Kunai and Shuriken or can I use my gun?" Naruto asked and he showed them his revolver, making some of the students laugh since it wasn't even loaded with anything.

"Sure…" Iruka accepted with uncertainty.

"What are you going to shoot with that gun, dobe?" Sasuke taunted to Naruto "Air?"

This made them laugh once more but Naruto wasn't even bothered. He took aim at the genjutsu covered moving targets, Mizuki was moving them with strings. Naruto's eyes began to glow yellow as did his gun, making them all stop laughing at the glow of yellow, making both Iruka and Mizuki curious to what the boy was up to. Naruto pulled the trigger and a blitzing yellow bullet fired from the gun, hitting a bullseye on a target, the Genjutsu had worn off. Naruto fired a couple of more shots, hitting all bullseyes. When he finished, he began to spin the gun with his finger and then put it into his holster and then looked at the group and gave them a bow with his cowboy hat in his hand then when he ended the bow, he put the hat back on with a smirk on his face.

"No, Uchiha, I'm going to shoot bullseyes with my gun." Naruto answered to Sasuke with his smirk still present "Who needs kunai and shuriken when you can just shoot headshots with my Kekkei Genkai?"

Iruka put the score as perfect since the shots were direct hits in the center. Then the class made their way to the field for hand-to-hand combat. Naruto sat underneath the shade of his tree and watched the two students battling against each other.

" _Look at them."_ Naruto heard a female say as a spectral form of Chara appeared next to him " _This has to be the most pathetic class I've seen._ "

"They know nothing of the real world, Chara." Naruto replied quietly, attracting no attention "Their in their happy little world. Sooner or later, they will see the real world for themselves."

" _Even you have to admit that they are the most pathetic of kids, though._ " Another girl said and he sees Betty (Bete Noire) appeared next to him on the other side of Chara " _The humans in this world are just as bad as the ones we come from. These children are the most pathetic I've seen._ "

Naruto didn't replied but he did send a mental nod to them. Then he heard Iruka say "Naruto and Sasuke, step forward." Both did and got on the field "Alright, Taijutsu only. No jutsu of any kind and no weapons." Both nodded, Sasuke being very cocky since he believe he could handle the 'Dead Last' easily "Begin!"

"Get ready to get beaten by an Uchiha Elite, dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he got into the Uchiha Interceptor fighting style. His fangirls club cheering him on.

Naruto got into a boxing stance as his eyes glowed orange "I was going to say the same thing to you, but without the Uchiha Elite thing since you're obviously not that."

Sasuke growled and charged forward. He tried to make the first strike, but Naruto dodged it with ease. Sasuke kept throwing fists and kicks, all missing. When Sasuke tried to throw another punch, Naruto ducked down and punched Sasuke in the gut, making Sasuke gasp and loose all breath. Nobody noticed the orange glow around Naruto's fists and he began to punch more, landing direct and critical blows. Naruto finally finished it with one last punch, sending Sasuke flying back and into a wall. The fangirls were shrieking in horror of their idol being pulverized by Naruto.

Naruto shook his head in disappointment and began to walk away. He looked at Iruka "Call the match, the runt isn't going to get back up from that."

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " A familiar voice shouted. Naruto turned around and see a giant fireball coming at him. Iruka was about to stop it but Naruto stopped him. The giant fireball hit him directly and the Uchiha Runt, Sasuke, was barely standing and he wore a arrogant and cocky smile "Take that dobe! Who's the runt now!?" His fangirls were cheering for the death of Naruto.

"You still are." Sasuke heard an older voice answer. This made Sasuke tense up and when the smoke cleared, he sees Itachi with his sharingan blazing "You're still weak, Sasuke."

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke muttered in fear and stepped back.

In a third person view, everyone was looking at Sasuke in confusion. Still standing and unharmed from the fireball was Naruto. However, his eyes were now pink as were Sasuke's.

Naruto grinned and began to look at Iruka "I've placed him under one of my Kekkei Genkai's jutsu. It is known as "Fear". To us, everything is normal. To Sasuke's point of view, he is currently seeing Itachi Uchiha in my place with his Sharingan blazing, similar to the day when Sasuke saw Itachi did on that horrible night. This genjutsu only affects his mind, so he sees things no one else can see. Right now, I could end his life and he wouldn't even see it coming unless I wanted him to. Also, Fear can't be dispelled by any normal means."

"Uh…" Iruka said, trying to understand what Naruto was doing before shaking his head "Can you let him go now?"

"Certainly." Naruto said before his eyes return to his normal blue eyes. Sasuke's did the same, losing the pink in his eyes. He blinked and began to look around, asking "Where did Itachi go?". Naruto grinned "The great Uchiha Elite, fooled by a simple illusion." Naruto shook his head "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Sasuke seethed in anger. Before Sasuke could do anything, Iruka began to take the class back to the classroom.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"Naruto, you're up." Iruka said and Naruto went to the test room. Once they were there, Iruka looked at Naruto "Alright, you need to perform a henge, a substitution, and a Bunshin."

Naruto nods and performed a henge, he now looked like Chara and when he gave them a grin, it unnerved the two teachers. Naruto returned to normal and he jumped before he turned to smoke and he was now in the chair Mizuki was in. Mizuki hits the ground with a thud, making Naruto laugh at Mizuki's misfortune and Iruka had to cover his chuckle. Naruto and Mizuki reverse substitute and Naruto formed a cross handsign, creating ten Shadow Clones.

"Congrats, Naruto!" Iruka cheered with a smile "You pass!"

Naruto took his headband while Mizuki was cursing that he lost his pawn.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto teleported to his home, which was the Namikaze Compound, his father's home. The seals around the compound prevented anyone who didn't have their name and DNA put in the matrix and Naruto made some adjustments to it, keeping a few more people out.

Naruto walked downstairs and turned on the light. This underground shelter was built by Naruto himself and he walked up to a box and sees a ring there with a orange circle and the symbol of "Omega" on it. He put it on his left pinky and he closed his eyes.

"Leader-sama, it's' Naruto. I'm reporting in." Naruto said as he felt his soul being pulled to another location. He opened his eyes and sees he was in the middle of a cave as a hologram. He sees another hologram appear and he sees the eyes of this hologram held the Rinnegan. This was the Leader of the Akatsuki; Pain.

" **Report, Naruto.** " Pain ordered Naruto.

"I've just graduated in Konoha. I'll tell you everything I've learned during my cover in the Academy and a possible lead to Orochimaru." Naruto reported with seriousness.

* * *

 **That's right folks. Naruto is with the Akatsuki!**


	3. Joining the Akatsuki

_**Two and a Half Years Ago…**_

Naruto was the age of 8, his birthday was approaching. He was currently walking towards a bandit camp with his gear on. He wore the Base Form clothing, he liked it. Although at this time, he didn't have the "Soul Approval", he was working on creating it.

Naruto stops at the sight of the Bandit Camp.

"How to destroy it…" Naruto mused, thinking of ways to destroy it.

" _You could just walk right in and slaughter them all."_ Chara suggested.

" _You can also feed Kumu while you're at it."_ Betty added as said creature was hovering next to Naruto.

"Any suggestions, father and mother?" Naruto asked aloud.

" _I'll agree with Chara and Betty about this."_ Asgore agreed with the other two.

Toriel gave a mental nod, which Naruto felt. Naruto sighed before looking at Akumu "Come Akumu, it's' time to feed on human souls."

Akumu nodded and both Naruto and Akumu began to charge against the bandit village.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Itachi, why are we going this way again?" Kisame Hoshigaki asked his partner in crime, Itachi Uchiha.

"This is the fastest way back to the hideout." Itachi answered in his emotionless tone "This way also has a bandit camp that I'm pretty sure you will want to slaughter."

"Hell ya!" Kisame shouted with a shark sharp teeth grin.

After a few minutes, they arrived to the bandit camp… only to see it slaughtered mercilessly. They see some bandits that were cut up, had holes in their chest, had a bone or two in their body, burnt to a crisp, and/or some bandits' that were beaten mercilessly.

"Holy shit!" Kisame shouted in shock "Whoever or whatever did this was absolutely merciless! He may have a love for killing just as much as me and/or Hidan!"

"W-wait, please don't kill me!" The two S-rank Criminals heard a male begging nearby. The two went to look, while staying hidden, and they see Naruto standing over him with a pink spear in his hand "I-I'll quit being a bandit! I'll never tell a soul!"

Naruto didn't reply but nodded and the bandit began to run away, only for the pink spear to drive right through his chest. Itachi and Kisame see a white heart emerge from the point from the spear. Naruto pulled back and the spear followed with the heart. Naruto grabbed the heart and held it out.

"Akumu, here's your last soul to feast on." Naruto said in a cold voice. Itachi and Kisame see a floating pink blob with a face open its' mouth and its' long tongue grabbed the soul and it pulled the soul into its' mouth. When the mouth closed and the white heart inside the pink blob, the bandit who didn't die fell to the ground, dead. Naruto look around "That's the last of them." Naruto looked at Akumu with a smile "I hope you enjoyed your feast."

Akumu nodded and the two looked where Itachi and Kisame were hiding.

"Heh, I know you're there." Naruto said as his eyes began to glow "You can't hide from me. I can see your souls are more powerful than these bandits, means you are not from around here."

Itachi and Kisame came out of hiding. Naruto's eyes widen as he saw them.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha; two S-rank criminals." Naruto said as he looked at them before smiling at Itachi "I didn't know you traveled with such company, Itachi. You should have brought me along when you left."

"You know this kid, Itachi?" Kisame asked to his partner.

"Yes, we're actually friends." Itachi answered while looking at Naruto "I see you've improved your newfound powers."

"I've almost mastered ALL of my newfound powers, Weasel." Naruto said to Itachi, calling him by his Anbu name "So what brings you here?"

"We were returning to our… sanctuary." Kisame answered to Naruto.

Naruto smiled "Can I tag along? I've got nothing to do since I'm on leave of the village."

"The Hokage allowed it?" Itachi asked, surprised.

Naruto nods "I told him of my powers and lied to the old fool that my powers are too dangerous for the village so I need to get ahold of my powers before returning to the village."

"So you will follow us?" Itachi asked and Naruto nods, but not before his eyes began to glow red.

"Of course, but I will warn you that if I am attacked, I won't hesitate to end the threat." Naruto told them in a chilling voice, which made the two on edge.

Itachi and Kisame nodded and began to lead Naruto to their hideout.

* * *

When Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto arrived in the cave; they see two other people with another person hiding in the shadows.

"Itachi, Kisame." A voice that held an aura of command and authority greeted "How was you-" The owner of the voice noticed Naruto "Who is he?"

Naruto looked at the one who spoke. He sees a man with a black cloak with red clouds, much like Itachi and Kisame's cloaks, but he had orange hair, purple ripple-looking eyes, and black metal piercings on his face.

" **Kit, he possess the Rinnegan."** Kurame, the Kyuubi, told Naruto.

' _So that is the famous Rinnegan I heard so much about.'_ Naruto thought as he focused more on the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I prefer Naruto Dreemurr." Naruto answered to the man with the Rinnegan "This is my companion and other half, Akumu." Naruto added as the said pink blob came into view and was floating next to Naruto, looking at the figure.

"We met him on our way back." Itachi told the man "He was just finishing up his slaughter of a bandit camp."

The man hummed before looking at Naruto "Why did you come, willingly?"

Naruto shrugged "I was away from the village on a Training Trip to learn how to utilize my powers."

"You are aware we won't let you walk away with the Kyuubi, right?" The man told him coldly.

Naruto scowled as his eyes began to glow and seven hands appeared in the air around him with three Gaster Blasters and a large number of floating blue spears. In his hands appeared two twin swords (Chaos Sabers) "I like to see you try!"

"Boss." Kisame said, getting the man's attention "This kid is a powerhouse and he was unharmed by the large amount of the bandits, some were even ninjas that were chunin and Jonin and he wasn't even sweating. I don't think all of us combined would have the power to beat him."

The man stayed silent before looking at the kid "What would you do if I told you that extracting the Kyuubi was essential for achieving world peace?"

Naruto snorted in disbelief "You think sealing away the Bijuu would achieve 'world peace'? All that would do is cause strife and disharmony. The world would enter another war, this time a world size war, that could bring the end of all life in the Elemental Nations." He looked at the man square in the eyes "That ain't peace, the dream of peace is a much harder road."

"What do you suggest we do then?" The man replied back.

"Well, you can start by saving Jinchuuriki who are abused for their status from their villages who either don't want them or are using them like a weapon." Naruto told the man "Gather them on their own free will and it will go to show that the Akatsuki aren't bad but trying to achieve peace."

The man thought about it before nodding "Alright, we shall go your way."

"Can I be a member of this?" Naruto asked to the man.

"You need to prove yourself first." The man said before jumping back "A spar should suffice. Come at me with everything you got."

Naruto grinned "Can I get your name?"

"My name is Pain." The man replied "Now come at me!"

Naruto grinned before his eyes turned white with the sclera being black.

 **(Cue Music: Undertale OST - Hopes And Dreams & Save The World)**

Pain was surprised to hear the music and Naruto begins to float in the air while his appearance changes to Level 0 'God of Hyperdeath' form (reminder, this was before the Soul Approval was created). Naruto raised his hands and a bunch of fireballs began to appear in the air and he launches them at Pain.

Pain aims his hand at Naruto " **Almighty Push!** " A mysterious wave of force began to charge forward towards Naruto. It hit the fireballs and destroyed them. Naruto held his ground and when the wave was about to his him, a green wall with the Delta Rune appeared in front of him and protected him from the wave.

Naruto grinned before he charged, which he moved forward with super speed that he was within Pain's arm reach in mere seconds. Chaos Sabers appeared in his hands and he slashed at Pain, who was dodging the attacks. Pain jumped back far enough and was ready to attack once more, only to be taken by surprise when he sees four Gaster Blasters appear around him. They fired a beam of light blue at Pain.

Pain used his "Almighty Push" to protect himself but as soon as he finished and destroyed the Gaster Blasters, he sees Naruto still grinning and he held his hand up and a large bunch of missiles appeared in the air and he throws them at Pain (guess who can do that?).

Pain dodges, but does get a bit damaged from the attack, and attempts to attack once more, only to be caught by surprise when he sees Naruto with seven hands that had a hole in the center of said hands around Naruto. They were glowing different colors when Naruto threw his right hand out and they changed to the color of light blue. He pointed his right hand at Pain and a bunch of light blue strings were fired from the hands.

Pain uses his "Almighty Push" to stop the strings from grabbing him. Naruto held his hand in the air and a bunch of shuriken appeared in the air and he threw them at Pain. Pain dodges it all and jumps up, but was caught off guard when he sees a giant head of a skull with glowing red right eye with its jaw opening up and a bright red beam preparing to fire at Pain.

"You win!" Pain cried out before the blaster fired, which made the skull to stop charging and disappeared. Pain lands on the ground and sees Naruto smiling.

 **(Music Over)**

"Well?" Naruto asked to him.

"You are welcomed among the Akatsuki." Pain replied and Naruto grinned.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Naruto was now wearing an Akatsuki cloak of his size and on his left pinky was his ring with orange circle and the symbol of "Omega" on it.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto." Pain said to him.

"What do I need to know?" Naruto asked to him.

"You are already aware of our mission to gather the Bijuu." Pain said and Naruto nods "You have taken up Orochimaru's position due to his defection. However, we wish to make you a member that should be kept hidden from everyone, even your fellow members. Your codename shall be Omega and we will tell the other members that we have an agent of the Akatsuki known as Omega."

"Alright. So what should I do then?" Naruto asked to his leader.

"You return to the Leaf village and remain undercover." Pain replied to him "We cannot allow the Third Hokage get suspicious about your sudden disappearance. If you do have some important information for me, inform me whenever you get the chance."

"If you have a mission for me, do inform me and I can leave a blood clone behind in Konoha while I go to do the mission." Naruto informed before putting his cloak and ring in a storage seal. After that, he bows to Pain before turning and leaving.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

" **Are you sure?** " Pain asked to Naruto.

Naruto nods "I have confirmed that Mizuki, a teacher of the Academy, is an agent of Orochimaru. After investigating his home without anybody noticing, I have learned he plans to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower tonight. He is, undoubtedly, making final preparations to head to Orochimaru. What should I do?"

Pain began to think before saying " **Maintain cover. I shall send Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame to pursuit Mizuki while Zetsu observes him from afar.** "

"Understood Leader-sama." Naruto nods.

" **How was your creation of the Soul Approval?** " Pain asked to him.

Naruto smiled "A complete success after so long. I got to head to bed. Good night, Leader-sama."

Pain nods and Naruto took off the ring and put it back before heading upstairs.

* * *

 **That's how Naruto became a member of the Akatsuki. I hope you liked it. Have a nice day.**


	4. Meeting the Snake Mistress

_**Some Time Later…**_

Naruto was in the classroom. Today was the day he was going to begin his career as a Genin. People were talking to each other, Sasuke wanting to make Naruto teach him the Soul Power ("No" Naruto answered to Sasuke's request "I don't teach emos and/or runts"), and dealing with the two biggest fangirls in the class.

Iruka walked in, telling the students to shut up and they actually did, making him sweat drop before getting to the teams ( **Skipping to Team 7** )

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said to them.

"YES! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Sakura screeched out, making everyone cover their ears from the scream. Naruto's eyes flashed red with the intent to kill her but he calmed down.

Iruka coughs to clear his voice before continuing "Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still circulating. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Ha! Naruto doesn't have a team!" Sakura cheered.

"Actually, I wasn't finished." Iruka said, getting their attention "Naruto, you have been taken under apprenticeship to Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto nods and Iruka wished them luck before disappearing. However, a minute after he left, they see the door open and they see a fairly tall woman who was of slender frame. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair is violet and styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

"I'm here for Naruto Uzumaki." The woman said, getting Naruto to stand up and walk down to her "Meet me at the roof." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The moment she did, Naruto disappeared in a flash of light blue.

* * *

Anko appeared on the roof and seconds she did, she sees a flash of light blue and sees Naruto on a chair.

"Alright, let's get introductions out of the way." Anko said before sitting down "My name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes are dango, red bean soup, and tea ceremonies. My dislikes…" Anko went silent at that.

"Orochimaru." Naruto answered, making her look at him in surprise "I'm fully aware about him and your relationship as his student. I don't blame you like the stupid village does."

Anko smiled as she tried not to cry to see someone who wasn't like the rest of the villagers "...my dislikes are Orochimaru, traitors, and those that take everything face value and judge others according to what they see." Naruto knew she was talking about the villagers who hate her "My hobbies are the process of extracting information from enemies. My goal is see the death of my traitorous sensei; Orochimaru."

' _The Akatsuki can help you there.'_ Naruto thought before clearing his throat.

"My name is Naruto Dreemurr." This made Anko raise an eyebrow "Don't question it." Anko just shrugged as her reply "I like Butterscotch Pie, Ramen, Spaghetti, Training, Playing, and Flowers. I dislike jerks, fangirls, people who don't know a different between a kunai and the scroll with a sealed kunai, and fools. My hobbies are training and sparring with the occasional tending to the golden flower garden. My goal is to finally be freed, like a bird freed from its' cage and travel around to visit places that the world has never seen before."

Anko nodded and looks at him "Alright, listen here. We are not doing any D-rank mission since they are for teamwork exercises and they are more like chores than actual missions."

Naruto nods "Are we sparring then?"

Anko nods "I want to test your skills. Meet me tomorrow at the entrance of Training Ground #44; The Forest of Death."

Naruto nods before disappearing in a flash of light blue.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Anko arrives to a plain open field and sees Naruto with a pink blob creature with a face. Naruto was smiling before noticing Anko and his expression changed to serious.

"How do you want to do this?" Naruto asked to her.

"Come at me with the intent to kill. I want to see what you are capable of." Anko told him.

 **(Cue Music: Glitchtale OST - Bete Noire [Betty's Fight Theme])**

Naruto grinned before he held his right hand out and Akumu turns into a pink scythe. Once in hand, Naruto disappears in a flash that left cracking in the ground. Anko gasped and sees Naruto was behind her and he swung. She barely managed to dodge but was still cut by the hit.

Anko was surprise when she began to notice music playing around them. She looked at Naruto and sees his eyes were glowing pink.

"Let's see, sensei…" Naruto said in an eerie voice "How well you do against your inner demons."

Suddenly, the entire field in her vision began to turn black and she took out a kunai. She felt a presence behind her and threw her kunai but her eyes widen in horror when she saw Kurenai Yuhi standing there with a kunai stuck where her heart was and blood leaking out. Blood was coming out of her heart.

"Anko…" Kurenai muttered in pain and betrayal "Why?"

"Kurenai!" Anko shouted before sensing another behind her and turned and saw Orochimaru standing there with a grin.

"It would seem you are more like me than you think, Anko." Orochimaru said with his grin.

Anko began to back away and turned away to run, only to see hundreds of villagers glaring at her, demanding to kill her.

' _What is going on?'_ Anko thought before making a handsign "Release." She muttered and opened her eyes and saw everything was still there. She kept trying but couldn't. She was about to give up when everything returned to normal and she blinked and found herself tied up and sees a pink blade at her throat and sees Naruto looking at her.

"It would appear you have lost, sensei." Naruto told her and Anko sighed.

"How did you do that?" Anko asked to him.

"I possess a unique Kekkei Genkai that allows me to use my own SOUL and use unique powers against others." Naruto told her as a rainbow heart with a layer of white surrounding it appeared where his chest was "The power I used against you is known as Fear. With it, I can cast illusions over others, making them experience their worst nightmares and more. Akumu, here, is made of Fear and he is my partner in battle. I can control Fear and make you see things that are worst than imaginable."

"So in other words…" Anko said back.

"Yes, your SOUL is not used to such a force like mine. However, unlike other Kekkei Genkai that are born with such power, it CAN be taught but by one who has already unlocked this power." Naruto told her before turning "I'll explain more about the SOUL but for now, that is all."

Anko nods before saying "In one week, we meet at the Hokage Tower. We will start our C-Rank Missions there."

Naruto nods before teleporting away.

* * *

 **That's all folks. I want to say that the fight was supposed to be an actual battle but I thought 'Why not save it for the next chapter' since the next one is going to be much bigger and better battlefield.**


	5. The possible end of my stories

_I was laying on the couch before getting up and going to my porch. I checked the mail, getting some letters and a paycheck for a good job and noticed a newspaper. I grabbed both and went back to the couch and put the mail aside and looked at the newspaper and opened it. After looking through some stuff, I turned the page and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and began to drink it before seeing something and spitting all of my chocolate milk out._

" _ **FCC chair Ajit Pai is pushing a vote this Thursday to dismantle two decades of open internet protections in one of the biggest corporate giveaways in history.**_ " I read out loud before reading the rest silently.

After reading it, I threw away the newspaper and got up and looked at the camera.

" **You guys do know what that means, right? It could be the possible end to free internet and possibly the end of all internet as we know it!"** I told them before the entire environment turned pure white, like in limbo " **But it means more to me and you…"**

I snapped my fingers and names of my stories appeared in the forms of books.

 _ **The Overlord's Revenge**_

 _ **The Fox of Insanity**_

 _ **The Prince of Stars and Animals**_

 _ **The Rise of Omega N**_

 _ **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom**_

 _ **The Equestrian Maelstrom**_

 _ **Harry Potter-Dracula and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

"All of this…" I said before looking at the books and began to cry "could possibly remain unfinished, because I may or may not be able to pay for my internet." I looked at the camera and wiped the tears away " **I say "NO!" to this: 'FCC kill Net Neutrality'. Join the fight against this by teaming up with people around world, including Markiplier and TheInvertedShadow! Spread the word. Let 'em know we won't let them ruin the free Internet!"**

" **FYI; I was just spreading the word to my readers."**


	6. The Arrival in Wave

_**Two and a half weeks later…**_

Naruto was inside his home after another successful mission for Konoha. The Hokage allowed them to take a breather so that is exactly what Anko and Naruto were doing. Naruto found himself in his secret training facility underneath his home. This was a simulation room that he created and trained with.

He has been practicing and learning how to summon the souls of his friends and family sealed inside him to aid him in battle, should he need help. He learned that Akumu could pull out souls that he has devoured and they would fall under his control with the power of HATE. Naruto was training on to bring out souls of those he cared about without the need to use HATE.

" _Still trying to do it?_ " He heard Betty said and looked, seeing her spectral figure leaning against the wall " _Admit it, you need Victoria's help to make it happen._ "

"I need to know how to utilize it without controlling my friends and family like mindless puppets." Naruto told her "Your battle against Frisk and your use of Sans inspired me that should I run into a situation like that, I would need backup."

" _Perhaps the Hokage could help you?_ " Asriel said as he appeared next to Naruto

Naruto shook his head "No, he would be asking questions why I would be asking for something that can bring the dead. Besides, according to the Akatsuki reports, Orochimaru learned and almost, if not already, perfected the Edo Tensei."

" _Did you ever consider using something similar to the Edo Tensei but mix it with your ability to control souls?_ " Gaster asked as he appeared on the other side of Naruto.

Naruto began to think about it. He had not considered that possibility. Using the Edo Tensei to anchor the souls of his friends and family while not completely controlling them like mindless puppets.

"Let's give it a shoot." Naruto said but before he could go through the hand signs of the Edo Tensei, he heard the alarm go off, signaling someone was walking onto his compound's grounds without permission. He sighed before teleporting back into the house.

When he arrived, he sees an ANBU knocking on the front door.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, annoyed "I'm in the middle of something special."

"Naruto, the Third Hokage has requested your presence alongside Anko. It is urgent." The ANBU said.

Naruto sighed before nodding and waving the ANBU off. When the ANBU left, Naruto teleported away once more.

* * *

Naruto arrived in the office of the Third Hokage. He sees Anko had just arrived as well.

"What's so important to call us from our break?" Naruto asked to him.

"Team 7 has been sent to Wave Country for what was originally a C-rank mission to a A-rank mission. They have had a run-in with Zabuza, one of the seven swordsman." Hiruzen told them "Your mission is to support Team 7 and complete the mission."

"By support, you mean saving their asses?" Naruto asked to him with a grin.

Hiruzen sighed "Yes. Now go!"

Anko and Naruto nodded before leaving.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

It didn't take long for Anko and Naruto to arrive. When they did, they were walking around the village they were in before going to the bridge and see Sakura with what is possible the client, a bridge-building who looks like he is a drunker.

"Hello Sakura." Naruto greeted with a neutral voice before looking at the 'client' "Who is he?"

"Naruto, they sent you?" Sakura asked with shivers and fear.

Naruto grinned at Sakura, giving her one of Betty's evil grins "Why yes, Sakura. They sent me to save your sorry asses."

"Who are you supposed to be?" The client asked to him.

Naruto looked at him "Naruto Dreemurr, at your service." Naruto said to him "So who are you?"

"They call me Tazuna." The client told Naruto "So what can a brat like you do?"

"You don't want to-" Sakura tried to warn but was stopped when she sees a pink blade that was at his throat.

"Akumu would kill you right now had I not told him to intimidate." Naruto said with a creepy smile "Come here Akumu." Naruto called out, making the blade retract and Akumu coming to Naruto and sat on his head.

Naruto turned to leave; planning to explore the place, maybe train, and feed Akumu while they were there.

* * *

Naruto was walking back to the house of the client with Akumu on his head. They had found a nearby mercenary camp under the hire of the business man, Gato, and wiped the entire camp while feeding Akumu their souls.

Naruto arrived to the house and opened the door then walked inside. When he arrived, he sees a bandaged Kakashi with Sasuke and Sai looking at him, Sasuke glaring while Sai remained emotionless. Naruto sees Sakura had moved further away from him. Anko was scolding Kakashi for his foolishness. He sees the client looking at Naruto with a wary eye and an unknown young woman looked at Naruto.

"Hello, who are you?" Naruto heard the woman ask him.

"My name is Naruto; Naruto Dreemurr." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." The woman answered to him "My name is Tsunami, Tazuna is my father."

Naruto nods and walks over to see dinner was almost done. When it had finished, Naruto was eating quietly and peacefully. The others were talking amongst themselves, outside of the child in the room.

"Why do you even bother?" He heard a voice say from behind him "You are all going to die, no matter what! Gato has a whole army and he will destroy you!" Naruto turns and sees a boy that has has spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals "No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

Naruto frowned and shadows covered his eyes "Speak for yourself, kid."

"It doesn't matter what you will do!" The kid shouted at him "Gato is a god and is untouchable! You will die no matter what you d-"

"I've heard ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted the last part. From the shadows that covered his eyes, it revealed red glowing eyes "I have brought down people higher than that greedy man. Gato is insignificant than those I have brought down."

"You think you know perfect in your little world!?" The kid shouted at him "But you don't know what true pain feels like! You haven't felt the real pain of losing someone close to you! You are noth-"

He was interrupted when they heard a small chuckle. Then they began to heard it grow from a small chuckle to a full blown laugh, seeing the source of the laughter was Naruto. When Naruto stopped, he closed his eyes.

" _You_ know of pain?" Naruto asked to him " _ **You**_ know _**nothing**_."

 **{Cue Music: Undertale Genocide - "Silent Forest (Snowy)" Creepy Piano Remix}**

They heard the creepy song surround their ears, making them all look around. They see the shadows around them expand and stretch, like darkness was reacting to this source. They see the source was Naruto himself, his eyes shadowed. They could feel shivers up their spines and it gave a feeling of dread, like sins you have commited.

"When I was nothing but a infant, I was already experiencing pain." Naruto told them "When I was able to walk and eat on my own, I was thrown out of the orphanage and forced to live on the streets. At the same time, I had to avoid mobs that wanted to kill me for something I wasn't."

Naruto was silent, but the dread and shadows kept bending "Then, I discovered something that made me stronger. I had learned of a power, a power that triumphant against even the three greatest Dōjutsus." Suddenly, they see a pair of glowing red lights where his eyes were at, despite his eyes being shadowed "I had the power of the SOUL."

Suddenly, everyone there began to see a light appear on his chest and see a rainbow color heart with the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, pink, and black. It was also surrounded by a layer of white.

"With this power, I could things no normal person or shinobi could do." Naruto continued "I could use a power that could rival gods. But only I was worthy of such power because of my pain, I experienced and even expressed some of the hidden power of those." The shadowing finally stopped and Naruto turned away "I'm going for a walk."

Naruto began to walk away with Akumu following.

* * *

 **Oops, it would appear that I forgot that I finished this during my crisis. Well, here you go, another update. I hope you like it. Already got next chapter working and almost done.**


	7. Update on my Fanfiction (not chapter)

_**The Thought of Restarting from Scratch**_

 _ **(Cue Song: Bendy And The Ink Machine OST "Credits Music")**_

 **I will freely admit the fact that I think I need to get rid of everything but the current story since my predicament. I have so many ideas for stories that I just can't focus on one, which is partly the reason why I can't do all these stories at once. So I'm going to ease my brain from doing so many updates by doing these**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that going to get chopped [aka deleted] as it were:**_

 **My Little Terran: I will admit that it has long since overdue to be deleted, I doubt people will miss it too much.**

 **The Rise of Omega N: While a good story, I have just about lost interest in continuing it so I'm considering in deleting it, or keep it up but probably never update it in a long time with a high chance of it being never updated in my lifetime.**

 **The Overlord's Revenge: To be perfectly honest, I think I messed up the story by a lot so I feel it is best to clean it and perhaps try again someday in the future. I'm thinking of deleting this and making a new, more improved version of it someday.**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that I feel that needs to be revamped:**_

 **The Equestrian Maelstrom: Let's be honest here, I love this story but I don't feel that I have much time to actually work on it. Plus, like the Overlord's Revenge AU, I feel the need to chop it but I do plan to work on a more improved version of it. I'll keep it up since it was liked (I think?) until I have time to work on the improved version for it.**

 **The Fox of Insanity: I'll be completely honest for this one, I think I kind of ruined it with adding Elements of Insanity amongst other things. So, once again like it's predecessor, it is going to be revamped once more.**

* * *

 _ **Here are the Stories that are staying but will be posted on Hiatus for an undetermined period:**_

 **The Orange Inkling Maelstrom: I love this story, I have worked hard on it and don't plan to get rid of it. As a matter of fact, the next chapter is a work in progress but I am inexperienced in lemon, since that is in the chapter. So it is slow going. Apologies for those waiting for so long.**

 **The Prince of Stars and Animals: Wow, been over a year and almost 2. I'll be honest, I just about completely forgot about this project. I'll keep it on Hiatus since it was a request from Kilare T'suna and I do plan to continue it at some point but until that point, it's going to remain on Hiatus. Sorry folks who have been waiting for it, you're going to have to wait even longer.**

* * *

 **At this point, The Tale of Harry Dracula is just about my sole focus at the moment. I will begin the chopping probably by the end of October 2019. Also, remember that "crisis" problem I went through around the end of 2018 and beginning of 2019. Well, like I said previously, I had found a temporary solution so I could update stories. Well guess what? That solution has run its course and now I'm facing it once more. I'll keep updating whenever I can but, again, I need to work on getting a permanent solution or at least, another temporary solution.**

 **My real life is hard, I'm trying my best to go with the flow, but until I find a permanent solution for my predicament, there is a chance I may go offline from the internet completely until it is solved. So enough about this. This update is going to all stories involved. Again, I apologize but I can't control my real life situation.**

 **Good-bye!**


End file.
